Festival For Forgiving
by KyouxKagura
Summary: Tohru originally was having a picnic after the festival with Yuki, but now she’s invited a sad Kagura and Kagura’s invited Kyou – how will it end out? KyouKagura and YukiTohru - maybe HaruOC in later chapters… COMPLETED
1. Go With Me

Festival For Forgiving By_ KyouXKagura_

**KyouXKagura**: This is a Kyou/Kagura, Yuki/Tohru fiction.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this fiction except maybe one OC that might appear in later chapters – she'll be appearing in another fiction after I write it. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

A challenge reply for Promise Keeper – Challenge # 6 Picture One.

((http:neko-ino.virtue.nu/ChallengePic1.JPG))

* * *

Kagura sighed looking down at the floor – her choices for next years college term had to be in for next week and she wasn't sure of what she was going to study – to help her the boar had the booklets that her lector had given her.  
"I don't understand over what to do, all these courses look boring." Kagura muttered when Tohru entered the room. She kept looking at the booklets, her dark brown hair flailing at her shoulders while she done so.

Tohru had just been doing some shopping. She was looking at Kagura not quite grasping what she was doing; yet soon she would be doing the same if she goes to college. It was an option that the Honda girl had. She sighed.

"Kagura-Chan, what are you doing?" The longhaired brunette asked. Tohru put down the grocery bags and walked over to the only Souma in the house at that moment. The others were out for some reason and another and Kyou was once again on the roof.

Kagura looked up a little surprised, she never thought that Tohru would be back so soon.

"Oh, just looking at all the different courses I can do at college." Kagura replied. "I didn't know if I was going to go back or not but I decided it may be best to get away from here for a while. Seeing as I'm not exactly Kyou-kun's favourite person at the moment."

Tohru shook her head.

"No that's not true - You know that Kyou-kun is difficult. He doesn't realise your love for him." She smiled and sat next to the boar. She had seemed to get along better with Kagura since everything had happened and she had seen Kyou's vengeful form. "He'll come around… I hope." Tohru whispered the 'I hope' part.

Kagura gave a weak smile as she started to gather her booklets into one pile. She knew that Tohru was only trying to make her feel better but it wasn't exactly working. Kyou hated her at the moment. She placed the booklets in her white plastic bag that she was taking to school with her – but she still had her orange cat bag with her, she never left without it.

Tohru looked at Kagura. She then had a thought. There was a festival coming to the town and Yuki had asked her to a small picnic afterwards – of course she had offered to make the food.

"Kagura-san, after the local festival, Souma-Chan and I are going to a picnic in the park. Do you want to come with us? You can invite Kyou-kun if you want."

"Really?" Kagura asked. She never thought this would come. "I wouldn't want to intrude if it's a date for Yun-chan and yourself." Kagura said.  
"No really. You can talk to Kyou-kun and get to see if you can have a good time with him." Tohru replied making Kagura nod and smile again. She was going to enjoy herself even if Kyou was going to shout at her. She had to try to get through to the cat… if it took the whole night to do so.

Tohru nodded and looked around the clean Souma household. She went into the kitchen to start with the meal when Kagura walked outside and looked up to the roof.

----

"Kyou-Kun." Kagura spoke softly at first. Kyou wasn't really paying attention. She was a little frustrated by that. "KYOU!" She yelled as she then saw him peering down on her shaking a little.

"W-What?" He asked angered. She had just awoken him from a very peaceful catnap.

"Honda-san has invited us to a picnic after the festival… will you come with me?" Kagura yelled up.

"Will that stupid rat be there?" Kyou replied sternly talking about the rat, Yuki.

"Yes." Kagura shouted up.

"Then no." Kyou replied casually. Kagura felt tears welding in her eyes – she thought he didn't want to go with her because of her…

"But… I already told Tohru that we'd go." Kagura told him.

"Why the hell did ya go do that for?" Kyou asked frustrated. "It's not like I'd want to go." Kagura started to climb up onto the roof to join him and explain but she knew at the same time he wouldn't want that.

When she got up and was near to him.

"Because she invited us, and I couldn't well say no." Kyou knew that Kagura could be nice, but most of the time a raging lunatic. Kyou turned to her once more the look of frustration in his ruby eyes.

"Well tell her that you can't make it." He replied to her knowing that he was about to be thrown of the roof and made to go. Then again the thought of that didn't sound too pleasing. Maybe if he gave in, she'd go away. "Okay forget about what I said… I'll go – to shut you up."  
"BUT I WANT TO GO!" She said on a short fuse lifting him into the air loosing control of her saneness again. This was before she realised that he took it back.

"But I said that I'll go with you." Kyou retorted. She looked up the stars in her eyes disappearing as she dropped Kyou with a thump before apologising.

Kagura then smiled and nodded at Kyou before she got off the roof and back to the ground.

"Thank you, sweetie." She replied up to him. He made no comment but it didn't matter – basically he couldn't comment because of what had happened. Kagura ran into the estate where Tohru might have needed her help with the dinner. "He said that he'd come." She said to Tohru who smiled before handing her a pan that had some cooking oil on it. She wanted Kagura to make some eggs for her. She didn't know why but she had some fascination of wanting eggs today. Kagura nodded comprehending and started to make crack the eggs into the frying pan.

"This will be fun." Tohru said. "Yuki-kun and myself and Kyou-kun and you." Kagura nodded and the aspect of fun, personally she couldn't wait.


	2. Food Preparation

**Chapter Two**: Food Preparation.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruit Baskets or the inspiration for this fiction but I do own the plot. I also own my own character if I decide to bring her into the fiction.

* * *

Kagura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had her knew kimono for the festival pressed tightly against her. The yellow material felt so soft against her cheek. The yellow material also had purple flower patterns on it, which made it even prettier. The obi was tied around the material it was red and white. In a map sort of way, a thin rim of red then a thicker rim of white and another red rim. She smiled knowing that it would look pretty on her and wondering if Kyou would like it. She hoped that he would think she looked pretty in it because that would be what she wanted.

Kagura placed the beautiful piece of clothing on the bed as she walked out of the door and slid it shut quickly. She was going over to Shigure's to help Tohru make the food for the picnic. The festival was tomorrow but Tohru wanted to make sure that the food was perfect. That was something that Kagura liked about Tohru.

"I'm going now." She said to Rin who was in the living room watching the television. Kagura sighed looking at Rin. She wasn't even going to think about going to the festival although many people asked her.

Kagura started to walk down the street, thoughts going through her mind about how she was going to prove her love to Kyou. She wanted him to see that she really wasn't that aggressive when she wasn't provoked. She was a little angry that it took so long for someone to tell her about her anger problem – she might have been able to tell Kyou what she felt earlier. She didn't know what she was going to do, her life was so easy to go wrong so this would be another time - Tomorrow definitely another one of those times.

She threw those thoughts out of her mind as she came to Shigure's house and entered.  
"Hello, 'Gure-chan, Tohru-san, Yun-chan." Kagura spoke. It was Tohru that came from the kitchen to see her. She was smiling, as always, this smile caused one to form on Kagura's lips.

"Hello Kagura-san." Tohru said as she hugged her. "I'm making the food, you did come to help me didn't you Kagura?" The boar nodded softly and walked into the kitchen area with Tohru.

"What will I help with first?" Kagura asked. Tohru looked in the fridge after handing Kagura some rice. Tohru then found the leaks. "Kyou-kun doesn't like leaks."

"Well we can eat them then, Kyou can eat something else." She smiled. Kagura nodded as she started to make the rice balls.

Once most of the food was prepared and put into the basket for the next day Tohru poured some green tea and gave it to Kagura who started to sip the hot substance. Tohru then remembered what she had bought.

"Kagura I got something for the festival." She said as she grabbed the bag, which they were in. She opened pulled out a fan. She showed the design to Kagura. It had a rat on it. "See this ones for Yuki-kun." She then pulled out one with an orange cat design. "This one is for Kyou-kun." She then handed one to Kagura that had a boar on it. Kagura guessed that that one was for her.

"Did you not get one for yourself, Tohru-san?" She asked. Tohru nodded blushing slightly.

"This was the last one left." She said showing the last fan with the rice ball on it. The rice ball had a little face on it.

"Oh, it's sweet." Kagura replied. Tohru's blush disappeared as she hugged Kagura.

Kagura smiled.

"Thank you." She spoke then looked back and saw Shigure there. Kagura gave a small wave to him before Tohru let her go.

"Have you got your kimono yet, Kagura-san?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I got it last night when I was out." Kagura smiled. "Have you?" Tohru nodded. They decided not to tell each other what exactly they had gotten but wait until tomorrow to show each other.

"Where is Kyou-kun?" Kagura asked Tohru. Tohru explained about how Kyou was on the roof. Kagura nodded and decided to leave him alone, part of her plan to show him that she could come and show him that she didn't have to pester him. "What about Yun-chan?"

"Yuki-kun is out to get some of the drink for tomorrow. I was going to go but then I remembered that you were coming so he volunteered."

She put the three fans back in the bag before telling Kagura to keep her own but she has to remember to bring it tomorrow.

"I will." Kagura smiled. "Promise." Tohru nodded with a smile. They both agreed to meet each other tomorrow here and head to the festival together and then head back here at the end.


	3. Can't Wait Any Longer

Chapter Three: Can't wait any longer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruit Baskets or the inspiration for this fiction but I do own the plot. I also own my own character – which I have decided to bring into this fiction.

* * *

The festival was a couple of hours away and she was on her way to Shigure's house so Tohru, Yuki, Kyou and herself could leave together like planned. Kagura was dressed in the kimono that she had been admiring in the mirror the day earlier and thought she looked quite pretty. As promised she also had her fan with her. The fan that Tohru had bought for her and given her the day before.

"Well here we go." Kagura said as she saw the house there. It was quite hard for Kagura to do this, she was scared of what might happen but knew that the festival was first so she could go on and knock on the door.

After knocking on the door, she opened it slightly and peered her head around the door, her hair falling down from both shoulders around to the one.

"Tohru-san, Kyou-kun?" She asked as she opened the door more and walked through. The basket for the food was there; looking into the basket she saw that the food was packed away so they hadn't gone without her. Yet this didn't stop her wondering over where it was. She hoped that they, most of all Kyou, hadn't changed their mind and decided not to go.

This thought was pushed aside when Tohru came down the stairs smiling. She was wearing a variation of a white and light blue kimono with Sakura blossom designs on it; the obi was the same colour as the design. She had her hair up in its normal style with the two dark blue ribbons.

"Hello, Kagura-san." Tohru smiled as she got over to her. "You look really pretty. Do you like what I'm wearing?"

"It really suits you, Tohru-Chan." Kagura replied with a smile. She looked around there was still no sign of Kyou or Yuki.

Tohru shared the same question about the boys as she also looked around. But they didn't have to look far when Yuki had come through a door. He was wearing dark blue followed by Kyou who was wearing light blue. They looked rather annoyed about having to go - to the picnic - together. Yuki wanted it just to be him and Tohru and Kyou just didn't want to go at all.

"Tohru-san, you look beautiful." Yuki said, as Kyou just glared not saying anything. Yuki walked over to Tohru with a smile but picking up the basket while he went passed. They looked back to Kyou.

"Coming?" Tohru asked him. Kyou gave in a very noticeable sigh before walking towards them and by Kagura. Saying:

"I'd rather not."

Kagura walked beside Tohru behind the boys as they talked about things that had been happening. For some reason Kagura felt a lot more comfortable. She was really happy that Kyou had decided to come. If he didn't come then that would have been her chance foiled.

"What do you think about tonight?" Tohru asked looking up into the sky, which were full of, beautiful stars. Kagura joined her in looking up.

"It's really pretty, I suppose." Kagura said before finding she was looking forward at the young man with the mop of messy, untameable hair. She couldn't keep away from looking at him.

'It won't be soon now, Kyou-kun.' She thought to herself as they walked. When they had arrived at the festival they noticed a few familiar faces. Haru, Shigure, Kisa and Momiji were there. There was also some people around they didn't know but they still stopped to say hello.

"Good evening." Haru smiled. After they said hello they started to discuss what they were doing after the festival was over.

"Kagura-san and Kyou-kun are going to the picnic with us." Tohru said smiling brightly holding Yuki's hand. "What about you, Haru-Chan?"

"I came with a friend and we were going to be going somewhere after." Haru replied as he turned to where his 'friend' was. He had a blank look on his face when he realised that she wasn't there.

"She went away a minute ago with Rin." Momiji told Haru. Kisa and Shigure looked down at Momiji.

"Who asked who?" Shigure asked knowing that the two girls never exactly got on.

"Rin asked her." Momiji said. They knew that if it was the other way around that it would have been a better thing but they ignored it all for that minute.

Tohru, Yuki, Kagura and Kyou walked through the crowds of people to where all the decorations were.

"It's really beautiful." Tohru said as she walked by another crowd. There really were a lot of people around them. Tohru then wondered what Kagura had in mind about what she was going to say to Kyou.

"I guess so." Kagura replied gazing again at Kyou, who never noticed as he was once again in front of her, she knew that he was wondering why the hell he agreed to go with them, as he usually hated festivals.

The festival had just started and it wasn't going to be for a few hours until she told him but already she was nervous and scared of what he might say to her. Of what she wanted him to say and have what she didn't want him to say. She sighed and looked up to the moon, which was in a crescent shape usually named after Hercules or in better words – the Hercules moon.

Tohru kept her hand in Yuki's and that was what Kagura wanted off of Kyou. To feel his skin against hers one more time – in a gesture they hadn't done since they were younger. She just wanted to be cared for and knew that she wouldn't feel that unless he was the one caring for her. Which could never happen if she doesn't tell him her exact feelings.

"Kyou-kun…" Kagura trailed off hoping to get the orange haired Souma's attention because she could not wait any longer.


	4. I don’t Want To Loose You

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything to do with this fiction but the plot and my OC who will be later named and recognized – if any of you are reading Native America meets China – during this chapter.

**Chapter Four: I don't want to loose you.**

Kyou turned back to Kagura.

"What?" He asked spitefully at the girl. He didn't want to be here, especially with her, so why would he want to listen to her? He ran a hand through his untamable hair awaiting the answer he was pleading for so they could just go and get over whatever was going to come next. Kagura never replied straight away, Kyou guessed his tone of voice might have upset her a little.

"Well, you see…" Kagura trailed off fighting back the urge of running away and not telling him. She took in a deep breath. "There is something very important I have to tell you." While saying this she realised that she had an audience in the form of Tohru and Yuki. Kyou had then noticed this too as he looked at them. Then he realised that if it was very important then maybe she wouldn't want to tell it in front of the others. He took her hand and started to take her somewhere else.

At this time, Tohru looked at Yuki.

"Where do you think they were going, Yuki-san?" Tohru asked. Yuki shrugged his shoulders in the gesture of saying that he didn't know. Tohru blinked and looked at him again.

"Do you want to go ahead, I'm sure they might be awhile if Kagura-san starts to beat up that stupid cat." Yuki said unaware of anything that the boar might see in the cat. He always thought that she was a little weird when it came to Kyou.

"No, no! I'm sure they'll only be a minute. I'm sure what Kagura wants to tell Kyou will only take that long!" Tohru said shocked, she couldn't leave them without them knowing where they had gone. That wouldn't be right.

Kagura sighed again as she sat down on a small bench that was at the entrance to the festival. She was unsure how to start her telling.

"Kyou… I'm pretty sure that you already know that I love you. The truth is, I'm sure you know more about me than anyone else and that I know more about you than anyone else." Which was true, Kagura thought she knew Kyou like the back of her hand. She also knew while she was deluded by her anger problem, Kyou probably knew about it.

Kyou at that moment wanted to get up and run away. He didn't want to hear this again – but there was a problem, his feet were somehow stuck to the floor without anyway of her getting up. He wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Kagura-san, why do you love me? I'm a monster, no one can love me." He spoke softly; Kyou was quite amazed if she had even heard him. There was his reasons for asking this, maybe he could get to understand what it was that no appealed him to her.

"Your different Kyou-kun, I give you that… but it's those difference that no one else in my life has, that makes me love you. Your not like the others." It was slightly confusing but yes this is what she meant. "You may shout and fight and hurt the people around you but Kyou-kun, what you are makes no difference to me, I love you for being you." Kyou looked at Kagura, she was looking back at him with a gentle gaze and smile.

"But the first time you saw my monster form, you ran away – you can never love me that way." Kyou replied when he saw her, yet he wished he didn't have to remind her about that day, if that day hurt him as much as this it had to hurt her too. He didn't show that it hurt him remembering; in fact he held the same calm and serious look he held when he first took her away from Tohru and Yuki. "No one can ever love me that way." Kagura gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave a softer and more comforting smile to him as she replied:

"You don't know what you mean to me." These words affected Kyou in some ways more than others but he still didn't know why she would love a monster just to love him.

"Kagura-san, I'm not worth your love. Not with the way I treat you." Kyou replied. The way he treated her was terrible.

"Kyou-kun. You are worth my love. The only way you treat me like you do is also my fault. Kyou-kun, I'm trying to stop being so argumentative and hard to live with. I'm really trying. All I need is you to see who I really am and love me for it." She knew she was taking a skate on thin ice with that one. He had already told her that he could never love her and never would come to love her. But what exactly would be his reply? She didn't know she would just have to wait for the reaction.

Tohru and Yuki were still waiting where they were. Yuki seemed quite infuriated by Tohru's wanting to stay where they were for Kagura and Kyou. All the time they had spend into deciding to finally take that first date and Tohru had to invite Kagura – it wasn't Tohru's fault, it's who she is – but why did Kagura have to invite Kyou. That baka neko out of everyone.

"Yun-chan, I thought you would have been already in there by now." Momiji said, hyper as he jumped around running around Tohru until he grabbed her hand. "Tohru-Chan… will you dance with me when we get in?" At this time the blonde wasn't alone.

"Well back to Momiji-san's first question, why aren't you already in there?" Haru asked.

"We're waiting for Kagura-san and Kyou-kun to come back from where they went of to." Tohru smiled brightly.

It was then that Rin Souma walked over to them.

"Hey, Yun-chan." Rin said not bothering to say anything to Tohru. She didn't have to if she didn't want to – right?

"Hey Rin – where is Devore-Chan?" Momiji asked still holding Tohru's hand but then walked over to Rin. Haru looked at Rin awaiting an answer.

"Who? Oh yeah… I remember now – she said for me to say, sorry but she had to go." Rin said to Haru. Shigure walked from behind Rin and tutted softly.

"You're lying." Shigure chanted as he got to Haru. "She is already in there. Rin took her in – maybe she was hoping to get her lost or something." Shigure joked to Rin who still wore a serious face.

Tohru took it to this that whoever this Devore girl was was Haru's 'friend' and someone Rin doesn't have a strong liking too. Tohru's hand was then again claimed by Yuki who nodded into the direction of the gates leading further into the festival grounds as they walked off leaving a small argument of Rin and Shigure.

"Kagura-Chan, I don't know if I can love you back. Your love is special to me, really it is. More than you'll ever know. But there is a downside to it. The only other person who loved me like you do, was taken away from me." Kyou said as he looked down on the sitting girl who looked like she was going to cry when he said that he couldn't love her back. "I don't want to loose you."


	5. I'll Try

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything to do with this fiction but the plot and my OC Devore.

**Chapter Five: I'll Try**

"You'll never loose me, Kyou-kun." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder while looking into his crimson eyes with passion and sympathy at once. "I'm not going anywhere." The boar said while she closed her eyes as she tried to think of the pain which Kyou had to be going through. Kyou watched her facial features as he tried to understand what she was doing. After finding what she was looking for her dark gray eyes opened and she looked into his.

Tohru pressed her lips slightly onto his cheek.  
"Thank you for inviting me, Yuki-kun." She said as she smiled. These words coming from Tohru's lips made Yuki beam an appealing smile. She then moved her hand to Yuki's, this was all she wanted. He curled his fingers around her hand and Tohru blushed embarrassed, she almost pulled away there. The black haired rat smiled again.  
"You're welcome Miss Honda." He said as Tohru smiled herself.

Kagura was shocked at what Kyou had just said. She looked into his eyes more. He had just stated 'I want to love you Kagura-san, I do… but if my luck in still the same as it is now, then I will loose you.' Kagura embraced Kyou tightly and pressed her body to his to make sure he knew that she was trying to help her.  
"Don't you think we can just be friends, and then I know I won't loose you?" Kyou asked her when Kyou shook her head.  
"No… Kyou-kun… I need you." She said.

Haru's eyes looked towards Shigure; the dog was drooling over all the girls, all the school girls. The ox rolled his eyes as he kept walking. His black eyes looked for her… but still he couldn't see her. She wasn't exactly his girlfriend but he was going to ask her if she would be after the festival. It was then that his black eyes saw her, she was standing near a stall with girls from the student council. He looked back to Shigure before realizing it would be okay to make his way to the girl without Shigure understanding what was going on.

Kyou's mouth ran dry, never had Kagura said that to him.  
"You need me…" He struggled to speak when she nodded softly as he felt tears soak into his clothing. She was crying… Kagura had never cried… she never cried. He held her closer.  
"Always –"She spoke as she pressed her forehead on his shoulder gripping onto the material covering his back harder. "I've always needed you." He wanted to love her, really he did but would he lose her? Could he give her what she needed?

Tohru walked over still in hand with Yuki towards Shigure. He was still looking at the girls and mentally singing his high school girls song.  
"Where is Hatsuharu-San?" Tohru asked smiling widely from happiness. Shigure looked to Tohru and Yuki.  
"I don't know." Shigure said. "That way!" He said spotting Haru.  
"Don't tell us when we see him." Yuki said sweat dropping. Haru was watching as Devore took Kisa into an embrace.  
"You're soooo cute!" They heard her squeal. The others all sweat dropped because that was what Tohru was like. Haru smiled looking at the two girls that were younger than him.

Kyou bent down and lifted Kagura's head by her chin as he kissed her forehead.  
"I'll try my hardest…" Kagura chocked. "Not to go… I'll help you through the pain." She would and she would also try to hold down her anger and stop lashing out at him every time she saw him. "I'll try…" Kyou nodded as he let her go.  
"I know…" He whispered: this was the first time that he had felt comfortable with Kagura. She had some affect on him in this state. The orange haired neko smiled as Kagura rubbed imaginary dust from her kimono and looked up at him with a smile.  
"So what do you say?" She whispered still with a serious look even though she had a smile.

Haru looked at Devore who was now admiring Kisa's orange and white kimono. Devore herself was wearing a black and red kimono. Kisa giggled softly and stopped her full turn to show Devore what it was like all around. The tiger held tightly onto Devore's hand as they turned to face Haru.  
"Haru-Chan, is Devore your girlfriend?" Kisa asked as Devore blushed and looked to Kisa.  
"Oh…no… I'm not." She stuttered softly. Kisa smiled and Devore bent down as she whispered something into the older girl's ear that made Devore's blush even more.  
"Actually…" No he wouldn't ask her until they were alone. He shook his head before turning to see Shigure and the others watching them.

"What do you say?" Kagura repeated as she looked up at the orange haired boy. She needed an answer.  
"I'll try to love you and get through my fear." Kyou said as he kissed Kagura on the cheek. Another tear fell from Kagura's eyes. "You're not supposed to be crying…" He smiled as he wiped away her tear.  
"I can't help it." She said throwing herself into his arms again. Now she was there, she didn't want to go.


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: Guess what - I still don't own it!

Chapter Six: Dancing

"Kyou-kun! Tohru-san will be waiting for us." Kagura said as she was helped up by the orange haired neko who smiled at her caring side, it did actually seem like she was trying to stop herself from attacking him with her love. He held her close like only two members of their curse could.

"Okay." Which was all that Kyou told her as she smiled brightly and he reached to her hand and took it. "Come on." The smile she gave him also reminded him of his mother… of what he could remember of his mother. He held tightly onto her hand as he watched the brunette.

"I think we'd be best going this way." The boar said to the cat as she looked to his crimson eyes with her own grey eyes. Her lips parting as she formed another sweet and beautiful smile. It was hard for her to believe that this was actually happening and this was the exact same thing for Kyou.

The dog looked to Rin as pointed to a space in the distance where Kisa and Devore were dancing.

"Aren't you going up with them, Rin-Chan?" Shigure asked his mind going through a pervasion.

"What the hell do you think?" The horse scolded the dog as she looked to Momiji and Haru. "What do you think about the way Momiji-Chan's dressed?" Momiji was of course in a female's kimono as usual. Rin was slightly disgusted by her younger cousin's dress sense.

"I think he looks lovely." Tohru said answering for Shigure as she and Yuki walked over to them. She was smiling in her usual way as Yuki looked to Shigure.

"Whatever." Rin calmly said trying not to be too anti-Tohru at that moment.

Kagura held onto Kyou's hand dragging him along as they ran over to the group.

"We're back." The boar smiled brightly as she waved at them. She caught nearly all of their attention.

"Why is she so happy?" Rin asked herself – she wasn't being very cheerful at that moment.  
"Come on Isuzu-San. It's a happy time." Yuki stated to the horse. Kagura nodded eccentricity as she made everyone look at her.

"Kyou-kun told me he loved me." The boar stated brightly as Kyou whined, he didn't want that damn rat to find out that was for sure. The rat smirked at Kyou.

"So the stupid cat can find love… hard to believe…" Yuki said as he looked to the 'happy couple'

Haru looked to Kyou and Kagura, Yuki and Tohru hoping that Devore wouldn't say no to his proposal. Devore had a smile on her face as Devore swung Kisa around and watched as Kisa giggled happily.

"They seem to be having fun, Tohru-Chan… do you want to come dancing with me?" Kagura asked feeling adventurous now. She ran to Tohru and grabbed her by the wrist anyway and pulled her towards where the other females were dancing.

"Heya!" Devore smiled. The music was a little loud though so she almost yelled it.

"Do you like Haru-Chan?" Tohru asked smiling; she wanted to know everything about what Kisa had whispered to her earlier.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. Tohru, Kagura and Kisa sweat dropped by that wasn't what Tohru meant.

Rin glared at Shigure who was still pleading with him. She wasn't going that was for sure.

"Drop the subject." She snapped.

"But Rin…" Shigure whined. Shigure then gave up and looked at the dance floor once more. Kagura smiled happy that this was actually happening and wasn't a dream.


	7. Everything Is Unexpected

Disclaimer: Guess what – Still I don't own Fruits Basket. Yet I do own Devore.

Chapter Seven: Everything is Unexpected

The festival was finally over and Yuki was leading Tohru to the park where he was holding the picnic for the girl. He smiled but forgot at that moment that Kyou and Kagura were going with them.

"I'm glad that you wanted to come with me." He said as he reached for the brunette's hand. Tohru beamed and blushed before nodded.

"Thank you, Yun-Chan." She said with that her blush deepened. "You're welcome too." Tohru looked behind her and saw Kyou and Kagura following them, Kagura was clinging on Kyou's arm. The gorgeous flowers blew around them in the wind as the long winding park roads trailed around them also. Kyou still though, didn't seem so thrilled at having to come on this 'date' with Yuki being there.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Kyou whined trying to be calm. Kagura shook her head as she held tighter.

"No, Kyou-Kun. I want to go with Tohru." Kagura smiled brightly as she watched Tohru in front of her. Tohru seemed so much happier, yet so did Kyou. She used to think that Kyou loved Tohru instead of her… she guessed now she was mistaken. Some part of her wished that Kyou's mother was never killed or maybe now Kyou would have been okay with his feelings. He could have told her before. She also wished she had shown him how deep she could have accepted him before because she never knew she would have gotten such a big reaction.

When they turned a corner, Yuki's first surprise happened. They then saw the picnic blanket under one of the waving and inviting cherry blossom trees. The girls both squealed before looking at each other.

"Oh my… this is so unexpected." Tohru said as her eyes widened and became shiny. "Isn't it Kagura-san?" Kagura was standing still and nodded her head. She was still holding Kyou in place and he was moving his legs trying to get her to move.

"Come on Kagura-ai." Kyou stuttered to say shocking Kagura even more. He had just said out loud that he loved her. Yuki glared at Kyou and Tohru smiled even brighter.

Kagura beamed brightly as she stuttered to ask: "What?" That was unexpected to say the least. "What did you call me?"

"I want you to know that I love you, Kagura-ai." Kyou said watching Yuki just glare, not only was he getting in touch with his feelings he was also having some fun out of it. This to him was the unexpected thing. Kagura kissed Kyou on the cheek out of joy.

"Thank you Kyou-kun. I love you too." She replied quickly as she was so happy now.

"Are we going to sit down?" Yuki asked his glare disappeared immediately as he looked at Tohru. He wanted to get over his jealously of Kyou quickly so he could get to Tohru.

"Hai." Tohru said as she sat down on the blanket with Yuki sitting down quickly after her. It was a beautiful night. The stars behind them glided brightly out of all the excitement and the love of that night.

"Its such a nice night, Yun-Chan." Both Kagura and Tohru said. As they sat down, Yuki was sitting at the end with Tohru next then Kyou and finally Kagura. Tohru then got the fans out of her bag and handed Yuki the rat one.

"This is for you." Tohru smiled before handing Kagura the one for Kyou. Kagura gave Kyou his one.

"Thank you Miss Honda." Yuki said using her title again. Tohru smiled contently as Kyou just looked at the fan before looking back to Kagura. It was a nice day – even he had to admit that.


	8. A FireFly

Disclaimer: Guess what – Still I don't own Fruits Basket. Yet I do own Devore.

Chapter Eight – A FireFly

Kagura placed her hand on Kyou's as she turned her head.  
"Look at the stars!" Kagura said pointing up with her free hand. Kyou looked up and nodded to what Kagura said. He moved his hand away only to hold hers properly.  
"Yeah… they're okay, I guess." Kyou said ruffling his free hand through his messed up orange hair. Yuki looked to Kyou and rolled his eyes as his gaze focused next to Tohru.  
"So… Tohru-san..." Yuki said still feeling awkward about calling her by her first name.  
"Hai?" Tohru asked turning to Yuki with one of her trademark smiles.  
"I was wondering if you… uh… if you." His words still struggled to come together.  
"Hai?" Tohru asked once more.  
"He wants to know if you wanted to go out with him." Kagura just butted in as Yuki was finding it hard.  
Tohru held a confused look once more.  
"But we are outside." Tohru said to Kagura turning her head to Yuki.  
"No… he means girlfriend-boyfriend out." Kagura giggled softly. "Like Kyou-Kun and me." Tohru looked to Yuki with a startled look.  
"Is that what you were going to ask me?" Tohru asked. It was just registering in the neko's head that Kagura was now his girlfriend.  
"It was Tohru…" Yuki trailed off with one of his charming smiles. Tohru gave a weak smile… love wasn't a strong point of hers.  
"Yuki-san… I would love to go out with you… but Akito-San." Tohru said, she had heard of what Akito did to Kana… Rin and Kisa… she was unsure.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you, Tohru… I promise." Yuki said before Tohru smiled and nodded. Kagura hugged Kyou when Tohru gave a small squeal.  
"What?" Both Kagura and Kyou asked.  
"There's a firefly… it just startled me." Tohru said pointing to a firefly that was lying on a blade of long grass.  
"Oh!" Kagura said hiding behind her fan – it looked as if she was scared of any bugs. Kyou bent over to where the bug was fluttering around. Yuki sat straight and held a content small smile.  
"Its so cute." Tohru said.  
"I'm not sure about that." Kagura said from behind the boar fan. Kyou then placed his hand on Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura smiled weakly as she turned to hearing some footsteps and saw Haru and Devore walking around some trees. She guessed that was the domino haired teen going to ask the girl out… Kagura couldn't help but wonder if Devore knew about the curse.  
"Kagura… Kagura-ai." Kyou trailed off trying to get her attention. Kagura turned to him.  
"Yep?" Kagura smiled.  
"We really should be going now." He said when taking her hand and helping her up. Yuki and Tohru had already got the picnic cleared away – she wondered how long she had been wondering over it.

* * *

They all got to Shigure's house.  
"We'll I better get home." Kagura said as she looked down the street.  
"Don't be stupid Kagi-Chan." Momiji said happily. "We're all staying – you too." Kagura turned to the blonde rabbit.  
"Yeah… there are a lot of weirdo's out there." Shigure said.  
"Yeah – like you." Kyou and Yuki said.  
"Come on Kagura-san." Tohru said taking Kagura's hand. Kyou then took Kagura's hand and brought her in the house placing a kiss on her cheek.  
Kagura turned to Kyou. She kissed him on the lips. This shocked Kyou at the start but he did return the kiss before Shigure went up behind them.  
"-cough- we really should be getting in now, you love birds. –Cough-…" Shigure said before pushing them in. Kagura looked to Shigure before shaking her head.  
"_Idiot." _She thought as she looked to him. She really wanted to have that bonding moment with Kyou and the dog had just ruined it. She smiled as she shook her head and walked in hand in hand with Kyou.  
"I love you, Kagura-ai." Kyou told Kagura.  
"I love you too." Kagura ended happily – finally able to tell him with him knowing she meant it. 


	9. Completed Thanks

Thanks:

Wind Archer: Thanks For Reading My Fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it I'm glad I was able to finish it with you liking it.

Promise Keeper: Hey! Thanks For Reading My Fanfiction and hosting it on Neko-Ino – I hope it reached your expectations.

Inu-Yuki lover100: Yeah! Thanks for the review!

O.OXanimefreakxO.O: Thanks for the reviews too! Hope you liked the newer chapters.

Sakura A. Moon: I'm glad you loved my story. Kyou and Kagura are a cute couple and I love Yukiru too!

FurubaFreak: Hope you loved it too!

Prettypinkpeacock: Thanks for liking my fanfiction.

yi wen1776: Hope you liked it too!

* * *

Okay – Main Thing – Do you want a sequal? 


End file.
